Wild, free and scared
by Shade Azuna
Summary: An old time friend of Yami's returns and tranforms the YGO cast into animals. They take up a quest to find her, but things never come easy do they? CHAPPIE 2 UP!!!!! Finally!
1. The Switch

1 Disclaimer: I do not own YGO…  
  
2  
  
3 Yami: What evil plans to torment me have you come up with now?  
  
MS: … Why do you say evil?  
  
Yami: Well… first, you turn me into a 2 year old (Youth to the Yamis), and then you gave me an essay to do about Ancient Egypt (Gym, 2 Yamis and I suck at coming up with titles) so, I just have a feeling that this one will be as evil as your other fics to torment me.  
  
MS: O.O' Well… I'll make it even more evil!  
  
Yami: Why did I have to even ask?  
  
MS: Don't know.  
  
4  
  
5 Authors note: I was inspired to do this fic thanks to Fiery Charizard. Go read 'The Wild side of Life' to see where I got the idea!  
  
Chapter 1: The switch  
  
A young girl, about 18 years old, stood on a tower overlooking Domino City. She was dressed in black so the prowlers of the night couldn't see her. In her hands was an old, dusty Egyptian book filled with spells.  
  
"Wouldn't it be fun if my old friends took on a different shape?" She flipped through the pages until she found the right one. She muttered the spell and watched as a white light surrounded one area of the village.  
  
"Hey! Whose up there?!"  
  
"Now is the time to go." she told herself. Just as the security guard opened the door to the tower's roof, the girl in black jumped off of the tower and landed swiftly and silently on the roof of a 5-story building. She hopped down to the roof of a normal housed then to the ground.  
  
Off in the distance, Yugi and company were taking a nighttime stroll. The white light surrounded them and 2 other people. Yami recognized one of them as Seto Kaiba, but he was with a girl he had never seen before.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Joey yelled. They all plunked to the floor and fell asleep in little balls.  
  
*****  
  
"YAMI!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Yugi ran through the house in search of Yami. All he knew was that he was transformed into a small cat overnight. He had pure white fur, short legs and a short, bushy tail. A black cat lifted its head and jumped off of the table it was resting on. It glared at Yugi. It was also much bigger than Yugi. Something about that glare seemed familiar. Then it hit him.  
  
"YAMI!!! HI!!!!" Yugi rubbed his head against Yami's leg.  
  
"Uhhh… Hi… Yugi?" Yugi nodded happily.  
  
"How'd we get this way?" Yami asked.  
  
"Beats me. I guess it was that white light we saw." Yugi's stomach growled.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"So am I." Yami and Yugi trooped downstairs and stared up at the fridge.  
  
"How're we going to get it open?" Yugi asked. Yami looked longingly at the refrigerator door handle.  
  
"Wait a sec! Yami! Go get the millennium puzzle!"  
  
"Unfortunately, I think it disappeared inside of us."  
  
"Drat. We need that fridge open!" Just then, 2 bats flew in and pulled at the fridge door. It opened.  
  
"YAY! I SEE BREAKFAST!!!!!" Yami yelled jumping on the table then to the bats. He lunged at them again.  
  
"Hey! We just helped you get that door open! Why are you trying to eat us!" one of them said. It was a female voice.  
  
"Shade, you do not know what you're getting yourself into. That's a CAT if you haven't noticed." the other one said. It was a male.  
  
"SHUT UP SETO! I'm trying to get us from being eaten!" Shade said.  
  
"YAMI! Wait! The one with the white head is Seto!" Yami stopped jumping for the bats, not happily I might add, and rummaged in the fridge.  
  
"HEY LOOK! TURKEY!" Yugi strolled over to Yami and grabbed a piece of turkey.  
  
"Hey! That was miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!!!!!" Yami whined. He turned to the bats.  
  
"Sorry for trying to eat you."  
  
"Hey! No problem!" Shade answered. Yugi liked his lips.  
  
"That was the best piece of meat I've ever had!"  
  
"It was miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine I tell you! Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!!!!!" Shade, Seto and Yugi looked at Yami in disbelief.  
  
"Come on. Let's go find the others." Yugi said breaking the silence.  
  
*****  
  
6 MS: Well there you have it! Shade is ME, by the way. I'm a girl.  
  
Yami: … I'm a cat!!!!! That's horrible!  
  
Seto: At least it's better than being a bat. *They glare at MS*  
  
MS: Yeah… anyway… Please R&R!  
  
Yami: What's Bakura going to be?  
  
MS: Not telling.  
  
Seto: Please?  
  
MS: Just wait for the next chapter. Until then, go raid the fridge. *Yami and Seto run off.* -.-' 


	2. Joey, Tristan and the Ryou duo.

Disclaimer: STOP IT! *Laughing her head off* OKAY!!!!!!!!! I DO NOT OWN YGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yami: Good. *Stops tickling MS*  
  
  
Chapter 2: Joey, Tristan and the Ryou duo.  
  
"Wait a minute. There are more animals like us?" Shade asked. Yugi nodded.  
"Yep. Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Tristan, Mai and Tea. Hopefully we can find them."  
"I hope so. Let's start with Ryou."  
"Wouldn't they be at their house?" Seto asked.  
"Good idea! Let's go!" Shade said flying out the door. Seto followed her example.  
"In case you haven't noticed, CATS CAN'T FLY!!!!" Yugi yelled. Seto slowed down.  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay." Yugi answered. Seto and Shade continued to hover around Yugi and Yami.  
"I say we go that way!" came a voice. Yami recognized it but couldn't place his finger on the owner.  
"Nuh-uh! It's that way!!!" Yugi recognized the voice that time.  
"Doesn't that sound like Tristan and Joey?" he finally said. Yami nodded. 2 golden retrievers came around the corner, apparently arguing.  
"Let's go ask Yugi then!" Yugi started to hiss. The dog on the right turned his head towards Yugi and started to growl. Yami started to hiss and the dog on the left commenced the chase. Yami and Yugi gave up hissing and ran for their lives.  
"I see lunch Tristan!!!" Yugi stopped half way up a tree.  
"Tristan? Joey?"  
"Yugi? Yami?" Shade nearly fell out of the air she was laughing so hard. Seto flew to a tree and hung upside down.  
"That's twice today I ran away from an animal." Yugi said approaching Joey.  
"Okay. Which dog is which?"  
"Joey's got blue eyes. And white paws." Yami said.  
"Who were you looking for anyway?" Shade inquired. Joey looked up at her.  
"Ryou." he answered. Yami looked at Yugi and started to laugh.  
"Funny. So were we!" he said. Joey smiled then looked up to the sky again.  
"Who's the other bat there? We know the other one is Seto." Tristan said. Seto ruffled his fur.  
"That is Shade. She's here to help us find the others." Yugi explained, walking up the street.  
"There's Ryou's house." Yugi declared jumping onto the windowsill. He peered in and saw 2 owls fighting. One was a Snow owl and the other was a Barn owl.  
"Stay still will ya?!" the Barn owl sneered. The Snow owl dove to the floor and folded its wings to reveal a nasty cut. The Barn owl returned with a glass of water and poured it onto the Snow owl. It hissed in pain.  
"Stop it Bakura! It burns!" Bakura made the steady flow of water stop and peered at Ryou.  
"You're the one that begged me for help!" Bakura turned and flew past Yugi, not even noticing him. Ryou hopped over to the window and greeted him.  
"Hey Yugi!" he said.  
"How'd you know it was me?" Yugi asked.  
"That fur is too pure to be normal. And I also heard you yelling down the street." Ryou answered with a smile. His attention turned to the bats.  
"But, I can't tell who they are."  
"The one with the white head is Seto and the other one is Shade. The black cat is Yami. Joey is the dog with the white paws and Tristan is the other one." Ryou nodded.  
"Goody. I wonder what animal Tea is..." he said. Seto folded his wings over his head.  
"I don't really care. I only hope Mokuba is alright..."  
*Mokuba's situation*  
Mokuba ran down the hall laughing his head off. A girl around his age tackled him.  
"Tag! No touch backs!" she yelled.  
"No fair Mary! You tackled me!"  
"Oh well. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE THEN!!!!!!!!"  
"I wonder if I can find the sugar again..." Mokuba ran to the kitchen and looked in the giant cupboard. He spotted the big bag of treasure and scoffed half of it down.  
"BARBIE IS ON THE LOOSE!!!!! HURRY BATWOMAN! GET HER!!!!!!" Hyper Mokuba yelled throwing a Barbie across the room. Mary chased after it, chanting 'Barbie must die a slow and painful death!!!!!'  
*Back to the gang, who was making their way to Tea's house*  
"I feel strangly out of place…" Yami said lying down in some shade.  
"You're a black cat Yami. You bring bad luck. You're only supposed to be seen at night!" Joey said.  
"You watch way too many cartoons." Yugi said. He tripped and smashed right into a tree. The others laughed.  
"Maybe Joey's right... For once." Ryou said. Yugi rubbed his nose with his paw and glared at Yami.  
"Hey! You just had to watch where you were going!"  
***  
The mysterious girl walked calmly down the street, chanting another spell. She was sending Yami a message. She locked her gaze on a black cat, who snapped his head up in surprise.  
"I see you got my message. Better listen to it too if you ever want to get back to your human form." With that, she giggled and ran off to find her friend and continue being a 'normal' kid.  
***  
MS: What a weird chapter.  
Bakura: Where did I go?!?!  
MS: Nowhere. I just took you out of the fic for a moment.  
Bakura: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…  
MS: R&R please. Does anybody apart from me read these?  
Bakura: I dunno.  
MS: I wasn't asking you was I? I'll give 10 points to anybody who can guess what animal Tea is. Good luck!!!!! 


	3. Author's note

Sorry about all this chappie. It's just an author's note.  
  
My dad was messing with the computers the other day and he lost all my chapters of everything. I didn't even have my stupid little comics I made up when I wasn't on fanfiction.net. I have to re-think, re-type and re- edit the chapters of my stories before some decent chapters come out. Sorry. It's really depressing for me because I'm pressed for time. I don't want to make something up in an hour and post it. It's just not my quality of work. I promise I'll get myself back on track in the near future. I hope anyway. I'll remove this chapter as soon as a new one comes out so DO NOT REVIEW TO THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
